fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Garth
Garth was the Hero of Will, and his very existence is only a rumour among the people of Albion. He is first seen in Fable II when the Hero enters Fairfax Castle with the butler, Jeeves, who calls him a "Man of few words." Garth resides in Brightwood Tower where he has conducted many experiments, including the creation of a Cullis Gate to Wraithmarsh. Garth was an expert in the study of the Old Kingdom. When the Hero was a child, Garth was working with Lucien Fairfax to rebuild the Spire, later describing his intentions at the time as "purely academic". When he found that Lucien intended to reconstruct the Spire with disregard to lives lost and suffering incurred, Garth left and moved back into Brightwood Tower. Garth's specialisation in Will was very noticeable as he was the only person able to use Will in the Spire without Lucien's permission (though it took him around ten years to build up enough energy for it). Garth has intricate features, including intertwining, glowing blue lines across his body, a result of having such a high mastery of Will (the same physical feature the Hero incurs from a high level of Will power). He typically carries his scrolls, books, and potions with him on various belts and pockets, and is usually seen sporting a monocle. Upon closer inspection, Garth can also be seen carrying a dagger on his waist, however is never shown using it. He was very polite to most people, though in battle he can show a somewhat darker side. In contrast to the warm-hearted Hammer and nefarious Reaver, Garth maintains a level of moral ambiguity, never falling to either extreme. After burning an entire fleet he simply states he might have been overzealous. When assaulting Brightwood Tower, he can mock dead Spire guards, as well as provoking them before he attacks. He may also find battles exhilarating as he can sometimes be heard yelling This is it! in a somewhat excited tone. He got along poorly with Hammer, but warmed up to her eventually as seen in the Spire. His relationship with Reaver was not shown, though he did tell him to stay out of his way, which likely indicates a dislike towards him. Garth had doubts about the Hero at first, but eventually came to respect them. Should the Hero choose the Needs of Few ending, Garth will defend the Hero's choice as their own to make. Powers and abilities As the Hero of Will, Garth was one of the most powerful Will users in all of Albion and being the only other known Will user to have, like the Hero, a limitless amount of Will. He can cast much more powerful versions of the spells the Hero of Bowerstone uses, such as: *Inferno (he destroyed all the ships in the Spire docks, except the one he, the Hero of Bowerstone, and the other new Spire recruits left in). *Blades (he can summon blades to defend himself. The only other person seen doing this is Cornelius Grim before fighting him). *Shock (instead of a short burst of lightning he can use it continuously, similar to the Lightning spell from Fable. He did this against the Great Shard). *Vortex (he used the Vortex spell when fighting the guards in the Spire). *Force Push (he used this spell powerfully to push several guards off the bridge leading to Brightwood Tower). Fable III Garth does not make an appearance in Fable III, but the Hero can receive a unique sword called The Channeler, crafted by Garth and his Will during his later years, by pre-ordering the game through JB Hi-Fi in Australia or Best Buy in America. He was mentioned in one of the rare books, called "Reaver on Reaver", found in Aurora during the The Pen is Mightier... quest. As the title suggests it is Reaver's autobiography. Also in "Reaver on Reaver", Reaver writes that he formulated a plan to leave Samarkand in style and end Garth's life. However, the book ends before he explains what happened or if he was successful in killing Garth. Based on the description of the Channeler and the fact that Garth is one of the most powerful Will users, it's possible Garth survived the attack. Garth was also mentioned with Reaver on another book during the The Pen is Mightier... quest for the The Pangs of Sunset. The book is likely a mockery to 'adult fan fiction' found around the internet. Notes *At the end of the Main Quest, he returned to his home land of Samarkand with Reaver, who goes to experience the "uninhibited people." *When Brightwood Tower is up for sale, if bought, the fourth level has a bed and chest with research notes he has been working on for the past years. Trivia *Garth was voiced by Ron Glass. *In Childhood when the Hero first sees him, they can stand in his way and prevent him from leaving the castle. He will stand still for a few seconds and try to go around you, and will sometimes charge up the shock spell to intimidate the Hero. *After defeating Lucien in the Spire, Garth tells the Hero that they will definitely meet again. However, thus far, Garth has not appeared in Fable III'. *As shown in the Spire when Garth is not wearing his goggles, his left eye appears to be larger than his right one, * It is possible that Garth wears a monocle over his left eye because it is blind. The Hero can see this in the Spire, when he focuses on Garth as he speaks. **His left eye is the same colour as Theresa's. *In the promotional image for Garth, his skin colour appears white because of the bright light surrounding him, representing his immense power of the Will. *The coat that Garth wears bears a large resemblance to the highrollers coat. Category:Fable II Characters